Robi Tribal
"Resolution - '''There's always an exit out of your problems, you'll just need to find it." Robi's quote '''Robi Tribal is the protaganist of Final Fantasy IX - The Magic of Technology Coming from a parallel universe, he seeked the answers to his past, not without bumping into some well known residents of Gaia. He speaks with a more vulgar tone to his way of thought, much like his fellow brother Zidane Tribal. He loves to venture out with his sibling and won't hesitate to shoot if he dosen't get what he wants. Profile Appearence Robi is almost visually indentical to both shape and form to Zidane but to help distinguish their similar appearence, Robi wears a purple gilet with a gold trim at the bottom with black leather accents around the shoulders and back while his collar sports a purple ribbon, loosely tied to a knot and with silver dogtags dangling on top. His jodphurs are also matching in purple whilst held up by a series of black belts, which also mounts a dark brown holster for his firearm. He also wears two large cuffed brown and white boots with a low heel and the cuffs with a purple and gold color scheme while his gloves are a maroon-brown. Whilst Tranced, his fur colour becomes of a platinum color. His weaponry, although begins in the classic age of gunpowder; starting with flintlocks and bolt action rifles, his arsenal upgrades to science fiction; Where his weapons become experimental and involve energy. Personality "Unless its a sly eagle, you f***ing shoot it." ~ Robi Unlike Zidane, Robi detests the pursuit for girls and instead is indulged with the ways of machinery and tech and even going as far as trying to 'teach' his less educated accompliances. Not wanting to be a leader, despite being slightly older than his twin, Robi follows loyally and is a devoted follower, often letting Zidane be the head of the pack, with him not far behind. However, he is a strategists and would give Zidane tips and suggestions to how they can defeat a paticularly difficult foe. With this loyalty, he is extremely supportive to those he cares about. Even if his siblings are enemies, he would spare and try and rescue them from their selfish morals. Story The Light of Technology Robi was to become part of a two-man project, conducted by the Genome creator Garland, in his bid to claim Gaia to complete his fusion spell. Along with Zidane, he would use two souls from a pair of Terran twins who shared an unbreakable bond before their passing and thus would be used to help bind the two genomes together. He hoped to create a pair of Genomes, formed by this bond and inflict even more chaos and destruction than it would by Kuja alone. However Robi became the favoured Guinea Pig, by the shrouded assistant Gurla who also had a more sickening experiment in mind. With a far more knowledge of Trance's capability, Gurla insisted on utilising the manifesto of one's soul to the Genome's advantage and, by using a smaller-scaled version of the Fusion Spell in order to combine two souls,he would create the first Hybrid; An agent bursting with experience and emotion that would significantly boost the effects of Trance. However, from his past attempts, this process was incredibly dangerous for an experiment. His previous attempts resulted in either exploding or died from excessive pain which was caused by the two souls ripping each other apart in a bid to gain control. Regardless of the risks Gurla would continue on, using Robi as the latest guinea pig for his plans but his process was interrupted with the arrival of a mysterious old man who collapses in his lab and, in his dying breath, muttered: Release me from my old body. Continue my souls' path onwards through your methods...I know secrets that your kind will never know. At first, Gurla had no trust in allowing a stranger's soul to be integrated into Terran operations but finally decides to use the alien soul as he already know that his current is likely will fail once again. Robi however already had a Terran soul, pre-inserted from Garland's project, and the two were combined once more. Gurla feared the same fate would occur to Garland's current project but the results were surprising.Rather than exploding, the two souls caused his Trance to flourish and grow. This level of power changed the colour of his fur to platinum and his body mutated to accomodate the influx of magical emotion that was surging through his body. After the transformation was complete, Gurla returned the young genome back alongside his sibling and Garland, unknowing to the new changes that was done, continued his work on the project. Fearing for Kuja's intervention, Garland had to cease the project altogether and had Gurla send Robi off to a remote world but it was there he would be abused to unlock his true power but after failed further attempts to break Robi's maximum limits, he was left to die on an abandonded space station. The Road through the Stars Robi, having slept for 10 years since his creation, wakes up in his cold steel prison and wanders aimlessly throughout the deteoriating passageways and faulty doors. Then, after looking through a window that gave him an sight on the station's condition that he realises that his time there is running out and thus must secure a means of transport to help him escape the eventual fate of his tomb. After acquiring an empty plasma rifle, and experiencing a near-death experience with the dangers of space, Robi eventually makes it on board an old retired cruiser and escape the station before it collapsed. The on-board AI, having assigned Robi as the new captain, then plots and suggests worlds, Robi should help out while she works out on where he came from and a way to get back. By helping a aquatic tribe, stop a war between sentient bears and a Russian Space Marine fleet, the AI was able to figure out the fact that Robi has a homeworld but is in a seperate mini-dimension and insists that Robi acquire some means of punching through the barriers that was seperating the world from the others. Robi finds the use of some elemental crystals and, after awakening a dark lord from an eternal slumber finds out that the gems, he takes or is donated to, hosts some sort of power capable of manipulating the fabric of reality. The AI figures out that this can be a way of punching through the dimension and makes it a directive for Robi to find the rest of the crystals to help build and power a weapon strong enough to pierce through. When he finds a young woman, named Polly, who was held hostage by a small government force that the two escaped on a strange gunship which Robi but was promptly shot down by fighter squadrons and was forced to continue on the trek alone, with an unconcious woman in tow. Eventually they made it to a village where, thankfully the local shaman realised the suit that Robi so happily took from the government force's base that gave him the ability to fly the gunship and identifies himself as a member of a small group of devoted Demis charged with looking after and overseeing most of their Gods' duties and tells him that the Elemental Gods hold absolute power over everything that exists in the entire universe. Robi tells him that he wants to get home and he agrees and would help him only if he finds the last stone to complete the mythical tablet, which the Genome is given. The boy fetches the final crystal and only to discover that the Dark God had besieged the icy world and holds Polly to ransom on his personal ship. After being bitten by Crystalion's minion, Enudiz, that he fights through the consuming dark crystal and the ship's crew, which was injected into his body but was too late as the crystal finally dominates his will. Fortunately, when the genome deactivated the ship's power grid and shields that his own cruiser batters the old battleship and releases Robi, Crystalion and Polly into space and skillfully allows the genome and a concious Polly inside and makes a beeline for the world of light, Heaven. The girl binds Robi up, who was still possessed by Crystalion's magic and, thanks to Heaven's inhabitants, the Dwarves, that they managed to cleanse the corruption before it got too severe to undo but by the time Crystalion had caught up with the two that they were sucked through a dimensional portal, made by the Dwarves own machine, that the two eventually made it onto Gaia. The Crusade of Gaia Arrival Robi and Polly emerged into a small closed off area of Gaia and the two make their way to find a way out, which they did by finding a switch to open an small passage way into the Mist Plains. Confused by the state of Gaia's fog, the two make it into the Ice Cavern where Robi's primitive firepower, in the form of a salvaged musket, barely sees them through out to Dali where they find Vivi and Quina, who operates the cargo fleet that supplies Dali with much essentials from Alexandria. The couple allowed Robi to fly their airship, who was surprised at his natural talent for flying and eventually takes them to Alexandria. Robi and Polly part and the genome was left to explore the city only to be dragged into the Mini Theatre, run by Ruby, and was coaxed into playing an unintentional rock song that amused the audience and a mysterious woman who was impressed by his musical talents. She brings the aspiring rockstar up and introduces herself as Garnet, the queen of Alexandria and invites the genome to her castle to discuss matters further involving his appearence on her world. After sneaking through the city and hitch hiking a low flying airship deep into the sealed castle of Alexandria that, through the discreet escort of General Beatrix, that Robi demonstrates his marksmanship, wowing Dagger. Impressed, she takes Robi on an airship ride to Lindblum where she can show Robi's finesse to the finest inventor in the whole of Gaia, Regent Cid Fabool XVI. The genome was given a workshop to improve on his weapons and was able to build a prototype steam powered helicopter gunship and proudly demonstrates its capabilities to Cid. However, a messenger arrives that Queen Garnet, who was absent, was promptly dethroned and Queen Branhe has returned to reclaim the throne. Before Cid can do anything to discuss about the situation; the city's best theatre troupe, Tantalus had accepted an invite, still believing that Garnet was still queen. Robi was instructed to pilot the gunship out to stop Tantalus from going into, what could possibly be a trap set up by the newly self-appointed Queen and he does so with haste. Clash of Machines Robi eventually makes it to Alexandria to witness that Tantalus' private steamliner, The Prima Vista II, already beginning preparations for their play. In the meantime, he he thinks of a plan to help the troupe out of the potential killzone,should things take a turn for the worse. However it wasn't long until the castle bears its battery of harpoons and Bomb launcher to attack the troupe, catching them by surprise. Robi enters his gunship and puts himself between them a lays out an incredible firestorm of bullets and rockets to tear up the cannons and towers of Branhe's home. Before he could kill the queen however, she was able to escape and the liner was given time to pack up and leave and the two left the castle, or so they thought as a direct Bomb attack was enough to cripple both ships and sends them barrelling into the depths of the Evil Forest below. An Ill fated reunion "I mean, LOOK AT HIM! The tail, the blonde hair; He has nearly the same features as I have yet he can talk in the same fashion like me!" ~ Zidane describing Robi Robi awakens to the smell and the burning of his wreckage, trapped within the canopy of the cockpit. Fortunately, a moogle had noticed the two ships crashing and thus decided to help free Robi from the wreckage. He asked questions on the whereabouts of the other crash site and the moogle happily directed him to where he last saw the Vista go down. There he began a short trek, whilst looking around the spooky environment that he had so unfortunately wound himself up in. By the time he arrived at the ship, the concious crew were currently evacuating the not so fortunate out where they noticed Robi's arrival. They immediately recognised him as one of theirs but, from his ragged appearence so they insisted on directing the genome to Zidane. A fabled member of their group. Robi finally meets his other half, who was rather stunned to see another of his kind capable of free speech and motive and after a shaky alliance, he, Robi and Garnet ran into the woods to locate a call for help. Upon arrival, a biological plant mass, a gruesome reincarnation of the Plant Brain, captures all but Robi who cowers from it, after having past traumas from his run in with sentient plant life before. Fortunately the captive, Polly, happened to have took his firearm with her after knowing that he had left it behind. Filled with courage with his ranged carbine, Robi stages a four-stage assault on the monster, freeing its prisoners from its tentacles. At one point, the creature tries to capture him only to lose its remaining tendril from a shot to its vital organ. With the party members free, all of them attacks the plant brain and brings it down once again, much to their victory. However the forest grows restless and unleashes hordes of plant spiders to kill them before slowly petrifying into a strange purple crystal. The group flee and escape the cold grip of the forest, without any sorts of travel. Arsenal Most of Robi's vehicles are focused entirely on brute force and solid armor. The first demonstration of this direct firepower came in the form of his helicopter gunship. A steampunk airship that became the first to be a dedicated attack platform that is better suited for combat, while the slower sluggish airships would have to be modified or were too cumbersome to make excellent attack methods. Weapons His most common firearm is his EDW-15 Plasma Rifle. A energy carbine capable of firing 250,000kw of ionized plasma over 50m. The shots are extremely dangerous against flesh as they can evaporate on contact. To battle armor, a MPRL-12 Rocket Launcher is used. With a range of different propelled explosives, this launcher can fulfil a multitude of tasks for Robi, from basic anti-armor to even bestering tough foes. Vehicles * RAC-32 Vulture: A combination of an attack helicopter and a transport. This helicopter gunship utilises only two rotors and strong engines to carry both the party and a suite of weapons for fire support. It was destroyed multiple times but the readily available materials at Lindblum will only allow its owner to rebuild a newer, better model than the last. * Landship Titanus: Based on the British Tank series of WWI, this slow lumbering behemoth heralds the twin sponson turret configuration as its real-life counterparts but with a steam and Mist engine for multi-enviroment transit. The two large 6lb guns will destroy any monsters that come into range but the noise caused by the engines are enough to attract the wildlife regardless. * Eye of the Traveler: This ship is actually alien in origin. It is concieved as the biggest ship ever seen in Gaia and Terra's history. It is heavily armed and modified by Robi during his cosmic adventures and it clearly demonstrates its superiority in all aspects of naval warfare. Abilities Robi uses a variety of guns and a limited number of knives in battle. His status as Gunner gives him especially excellent accuracy and thus makes great natural Anti-Air. Because the way damage is caused by the gun's own firepower, he is also unaffected by the pros and cons of being in the front and support lines, dealing effective damage no matter where he is. His abilities include 'Technomancer' where he can summon additional sentries and drones to improve his combat performance and to help keep monsters from inflicting serious melee damage towards Robi, who he has low DEF against and Gunplay where he uses different weapons to inflict different methods of attack such as suppressing a target to fatally wounding a target with a single critical hit. A passive ability, unique to Zidane and Robi is the 'Spirit Bond' which also significantly boosts their speed and attack whenever the two are standing next to each other. Trance When Robi enters Trance, his Skill Gunplay becomes Zest, ''giving him a limited number of devastating abilities, far more powerful than Dyne, but these can have some serious consequences if not used properly. Spirit Brothers A side effect of Garland's fruitful Twin Hearts project. Because Zidane and Robi's Terran souls are so well connected that their Trance 'thinks' that they are a single entity. Thus combined theirs into one. The two share the same fur colour but their body mutations vary from their approach to combat but both are equally powerful and when used properly, can cause more damage than all the Eidolons combined. * Zidane: ZIdane lacks any biological modifications but his ultima weapon evolves into a super version where the blades appeared to be cast in some angelic stone. His speed and agility make him practically able to dodge any form of projectile. * Robi: The ranged technological approach made him into a walking battle tank. A pair of plasmoid energy cannons on his arms and a smaller, weaker autogun fitted to the end of his tail. While weaker than his counterpart, Robi compensates this for range and the ability to manipulate the flow of time to help turn the battle in the twins' favour. Absolution Their Final Attack. The two genomes begin chanting in sync and begin to savage the target with well executed and timed blows. When their prey is caught in the middle, the two charge a powerful beam that could kill almost any living creature unfortunate to be their victim. Gods are the only beings known to be tough enough to escape the catastrophic damage abeit with serious injuries. The nain drawback to this super ability is that only one of them must be critically injured for the process to begin and that the power can only suspend them, not heal them. When the power lifts, the one who is badly hurt will succumb to his wounds once again. Etymology The forename 'Robi' is a shortened version of 'Robii' which translates to 'Robbie'. His unique Trance abilites ''Zest refers to one with great enthusiasm and energy. Hinting to Robi's behaviour towards adventure. Gallery Robi.JPG Robi Pose.png Robi Alternative Outfit.jpg|Alternative Costume EDW15.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters (Final Fantasy IX)